Friendship Games: Sonic Style
by MLPRWSandPowerpuffgirlsfan
Summary: Saga High is getting ready to face off Adventure Prep in the games. However, the former has never won these games, at all! Can our main stars push themselves to win? Contains some SonAlly and ShadOuge, very minor TailReam and KnuckOina.
1. Cast Members

Friendship Games cast. Sonic parody

Twilight Sparkle/Midnight Sparkle = Sonic/Dark Super Sonic. (I know Sal's a better pick, but with my pick for Sunset, you're going to quickly understand.)  
Sunset Shimmer/Daydream Shimmer = Shadow/Super Shadow.  
Rainbow Dash = Sally. (I've seen someone put Sal as Dash and while she's better for Twil, I had no choice here.)  
Applejack = Bunnie.  
Pinkie Pie = Amy.  
Fluttershy = Blaze (I know people would choose Cream or Cosmo, but I wanted someone more in the age range. Besides, Blaze is on the shy side too.)  
Rarity = Rouge.  
Vice Principal Luna = Tikal.  
Spike = Chip and Muttsi (Will be explained in the story.)  
Principal Abacus Cinch = Wave.  
Principal Celestia = Vanilla.  
Dean Cadance = Sonia.  
Flash Sentry = (Sally is Sonic's romantic intrest, the parts with Flash will be replaced by Tails, disappointed that his bro is ignoring him.)  
Bus Driver = Yacker (IDK).  
Shining Armor = Knuckles.  
Scootaloo = Tails.  
Sweetie Belle = Cream.  
Apple Bloom = Cosmo.  
Sugarcoat = Sticks.  
Sour Sweet = Shade.  
Indigo Zap = Jet.  
Sunny Flare = Storm.  
Lemon Zest = Bean.

Dialogue will be altered according to certain characters too.


	2. A New Arrival?

(Saga High School. Shadow is running as fast as he can to get to the building. Blaze and Rouge are also approaching. Bunnie is speaking to Sally.)

Shadow: I got your text, Sally. One question though. (Amy approaching in the back) Why did we have to bring our instruments with us?

Amy: Yeah, Sally. I mean, we could have gone to one of our houses.

Sally: Well, Tails, Cream and Cosmo here insisted that we show them our stuff. Unfortunately, our train is late and we can't get home until later.

Shadow: Ah, I understand.

Bunnie: Of course we can perform for these guys.

Tails: Oh, thanks Aunt Bunnie. You guys are the best.

Cream: Yeah. I especially love it when you transform into your half animal forms.

Cosmo: I wish I could get a form like that.

Shadow: Maybe one day, you three will.

Amy: Hey, Sally, one of your strings is broken.

Sally: Oh… yeah. I forgot to mention that.

Shadow: (He gets a spare one out of his bag) Here.

Sally: Thanks, Shadow. (She replaces the string) Good thing there are two guitar players here. [plays chord] Come on! Let's go!

(The Freshmen students and the original five members of Saga Underground file into the building. Shadow hangs back. Bunnie turns around.)

Bunnie: You comin', Shadow?

Shadow: I'll catch up in a bit.

(Bunnie follows the others inside. Shadow gets out his message book and a pencil.)

Shadow: [voiceover] Dear Sonic, how's life treating you on Mobius? Any unexpected plans from Robotnik as of late? It's been pretty quiet here at SHS since the Battle of the Bands. We still power up when we play music, which we can't help but play around with. But I still can't quite grasp what it's all about. I would love to hear what you think about it when you get a sec. Your friend, Shadow the Hedgehog.

(Bus pulls up, a clocked figure gets out. As the bus drives away, we see that the shoes of the figure are just visible, a stripe of red and white. The figure has a tracking device of some kind, flickering around all over the place. When the figure gets to Saga High's statue, the device goes off. It gets even crazier when the figure gets _this_ close to the portal to Mobius. The figure touches it and wants to experiment. Shadow sees this and looks up from his book.)

Shadow: Hey!

(The figure looks at Shadow, alarmed.)

Shadow: What are you doing?!

(The figure takes off, as does Shadow)

Shadow: Wait! Stop!

(A car skids on the road, and Shadow stops just in time. Another bus comes in, the figure gets onto the bus, just before Shadow could reach it.)

Shadow: Who was that?

(Inside the bus, the figure takes off his clock and sighs. It is revealed that the figure is in fact, this worlds' Sonic. The bus travels to the city and drops Sonic off at what appears to be another school. Human Sonic walks inside.)

(Cut to him walking into a classroom, then into what seems to be a lab. He sits down at a computer, looking a board full of references and other science things he had gotten from his friend, Chip. Sonic then pinned a picture of the portal with a question mark on it to the wall, and we get the opening credits via some green energy moving up the string.)

Chorus in the back: Ahhh-ohhh...  
Ahhh-ohhh...  
Na, na, na-na-na, oh  
Ha!  
Ahhh-ohhh... (Showing a card which says...) The Friendship Games!

(As a guitar intro plays, Shadow appears, and the other five main characters appear in formation. From left to right: Amy, Rouge (Almost next to each other), Shadow (In the middle), Blaze, (Down the back), Bunnie (A bit in front of Blaze), and Sally (A bit behind Bunnie.))

(The antagonist 6 [or, whatever you call them], also have a formation with Jet appearing first, and the other five jumping out behind. Left to right: Sticks, Sonic (Far behind Sticks), Shade (Directly opposite from Sticks), Bean (Bit behind Shade), Jet (Right at the point) and Storm (Bit behind Jet.))

(Now we have the rivals. Bunnie VS Sticks.)

Amy: We've come this far  
And we're not goin' back (Other 5: No way!)  
Rouge: Prepare yourself  
Cause we're on the attack (Other 5: Attack!)

(Blaze VS Shade.)

Blaze: Won't have to find us  
We'll be tracking you down (Other 5: Right now!)  
Main 6: And when we're finished  
We'll be takin' the crown

(Rouge VS Storm)

Main 6: All the way (all the way)  
All the way to the Friendship Games

(Sally VS Jet.)

Chorus in the back: Na, na, na-na-na, oh  
Na, na, let's go!

Main 6: All the way (all the way)  
All the way to the Friendship Games

(Shadow VS Sonic (Sonic is a bit more unsure about this then the others))

(and finally, Amy VS Bean.)

Na, na, let's go!

Chorus in the back: Na, na, na-na-na, oh  
Na, na, let's go!

(Cut to a shot of all twelve of them, facing each other.)

Chorus in the back: Hey! Ho!  
Hey! Let's go!

(Then, shots of each character individually through these next lines, though, Sally and Bunnie get shown together, as do Amy and Blaze. Even Chip and Muttsi are shown, and a new character named Wave.)

Sally: We studied hard  
And we're here to win.

Chorus: Whoa-oh

Bunnie: We're only tellin' you once.

Shadow: Our powers comes from the inside out.

Main 6: What you see's what you get  
Don't you ever forget

Chorus in the back: All the way (all the way)  
All the way to the Friendship Games  
Na, na, na-na-na, oh  
Na, na, let's go!

(One final shot of the main six, each jumping off one after the other: Blaze, Amy, Rouge, Bunnie, Sally and Shadow.)

All the way (all the way)  
All the way to the Friendship Games  
Na, na, na-na-na, oh  
Na, na, let's go!  
Na, na, na-na-na, oh  
Na, na, let's go!

(Cut back to the lab, also showing a calendar of when the Friendship Games are due to take place. Chip is working to adjust the tracking device Sonic was using earlier.)

Chorus in the back: [softer] Na, na, na-na-na, oh  
Na, na, let's go!  
[even softer] Na, na, na-na-na, oh  
Na, na, let's go!

(After some tweaking, a new device was made. Chip smiles at his work.)

Chip: Wait till Sonic sees this.


	3. Gather at the Library

**Shadow and the girls discuss the mystery figure the dimension traveler saw before. Sally comes to the conclusion that they come from Adventure Prep Academy and she and the other girls tell Shadow about their rivalry. Unlike the black hedgehog's rivalry with the Sonic of his own world, these students don't share a mutual respect for each other.**

* * *

(Back at Saga High. Shadow is meeting with the girls in the library. Amy is reading a book on a ladder, Bunnie is reading one on a chair while leaning back a bit, Rouge is looking for a book on the bookcase, Shadow is pacing up and down, and Blaze is reading on the floor.)

Shadow: He was definitely doing something to the statue – or was going to.

Blaze: Do you think he came through the portal from Mobius, Shadow?

Shadow: No, I'm pretty sure I woulda noticed that, Blaze. I think he was from over here.

Bunnie: Well, that's a relief. The last thing we need is another chaos powered so-and-so bent on world domination comin' over from Mobius. (She winks at Shadow, who smiles a little at the joke.)

Rouge: (She turns to her friends from the bookcase) Agreed. I have no interest in another fight against the powers of negative chaos energy. We all need some time to relax here, you know.

Shadow: Still, a mysterious figure snooping around the portal? Don't you wanna know what he was up to?

Blaze: [shudders] I don't even wanna guess.

Sally: (Coming around with a photo album) Well, you don't have to. Because I've figured out who it was!

Amy: Who, Sally? One of our fellow students perhaps?

Sally: I don't think so, Amy. Seeing as how they got off a bus _from_ the city and got back on a bus headed _to_ the city, I'll bet they go to…

All but Shadow: (Deadpan) … Adventure Prep.

Sally: Yep. With the Friendship Games starting tomorrow, they'd probably try to prank us by defacing the Lightingbolts' statue.

Shadow: Why would anyone take a bus all the way from the city for that?

Bunnie: Because the Adventure Prep Thunderbolts are our biggest rivals?

Rouge: Because that's just what the students at Adventure Prep would do?

Sally: Because even though they beat us in everything (Shows Shadow the album, flipping to pages marking each event.) – soccer, tennis, golf – they still have to gloat! (She shows Shadow a picture of the statue covered in a clowns' wig, shirt, gloves and shoes.)

Shadow: (Pushes the album away) Seems kinda silly to me.

All but Shadow: (Shocked) Silly?!

(The five girls look at Shadow with either a glare or confusion)

Sally: So I guess you think the Friendship Games are silly, too.

Shadow: Well, it's not like we'll be fighting the powers of negative chaos energy or some other foe with other powers.

Blaze: No, Shadow. We'll be fighting against a school full of a bunch of showoffs and bullies. Not everything has to be a force to take over the world to be important.

Shadow: (Rubbing his hand behind his head) You're right, Blaze. I'm sorry. I know it's a big deal.

Rouge: [scoffs] That's putting it mildly, honey. They're still revamping the playing field in preparation.

Shadow: I can understand some rivalry here and there, if my relationship with Sonic is anything to go by, but, aren't the "Friendship Games" supposed to be about our two schools getting along? And… isn't making fun of each other going a bit far?

Bunnie: (Taking the album from Sally) Well, it's kinda hard to get along with someone who beats you at everything, Sugar.

Sally: (Looking at the group confidently) Not anymore! This time, things are gonna be different.

Shadow: What do you mean, Sally?

Sally: Oh, you'll find out.


End file.
